


Cornelius's First Time

by Azelto



Category: Hello Dolly! (1969)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: After his marriage to Irene, Cornelius is unsure of what to do next. What's this 'consummation' that everyone keeps talking about?





	Cornelius's First Time

It was the day after the wedding, and the knot in Cornelius’s stomach still hadn’t gone away. Throughout the whole of yesterday, he had been unable to eat more than a few bites of any meal, and he couldn’t remember an instance when he didn’t have goosebumps on his skin. He had danced, but the room had been spinning even when he wasn’t twirling with Irene in his arms.

When the party had ended and they had gone back to their room at the hotel, he had been shaking so much that Irene had become concerned that he might be ill. He had insisted that he was fine, and just needed a moment to sit down.

They sat together on the enormous four-poster bed. Cornelius tried his best to take deep breaths, while Irene rubbed his back to help him relax. He fidgeted with the edges of the bedclothes as his heart hammered in his chest.

“You all right?” Irene murmured.

“What? Of course I’m all right! I’ve never been better!” He swallowed, then turned to face her. “How about I kiss you again?”

They kissed, and it was as soft and sweet as the day they had first met. Or at least, that was how it started out. Because after about ten seconds Irene put her tongue in his mouth, and it was so sudden that he almost fell off the bed. With an enormous effort he had managed to control himself, right up until she moved her lips from his mouth and kissed his neck.

A wave of  _ something _ surged through is body, like electric chemicals in his skin. With a loud gasp he pulled away from her. He’d never felt anything like this before; surely the fizzing sensation in between his legs couldn’t be normal. Without knowing what to do about this feeling he rolled onto his side and curled up in a ball, waiting until it passed.

“Cornelius, are you sick?” Irene asked. “Do we need to get you to the doctor?”

“No! No, I’m fine!” He said, voice muffled by the sleeves of his suit jacket. “I’m just… tired! That’s it, all this drinking and excitement has made me exhausted! If I go to sleep now, I’ll feel much better in the morning!”

So he was successful in putting it off until the next day. But he could barely sleep for more than half an hour at a time without waking up in a cold sweat. Because the day before the wedding he had remembered that  _ something _ was supposed to happen after the ceremony. What was it called again… constipate? No,  _ consummate _ . He had heard that after the ceremony, he would have to consummate the marriage. But nobody had ever explained to him exactly what consummation was. He had asked Barnaby, who had been his best man, but he had been just as clueless as Cornelius himself. And he had been far too embarrassed to ask Dolly about it.

The next morning while he got himself ready in the bathroom, tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. Not only was he still concerned about the strange feeling in his body from yesterday, but he had been quite shocked when just a few minutes ago Irene had said that he didn’t need to get dressed in the bathroom, but could do it in front of her. Again, he had made his excuses and locked the door behind him. The thought of Irene seeing him naked made him feel the same way that he had done when she had kissed his neck, and he was worried that there might be something wrong with him. Now he could no longer stop himself from shaking. He fell to his knees, covering his mouth with his hands in a vain attempt to stifle the uncontrollable sobs that escaped from his throat.

Then he heard a knock on the bathroom door. “Cornelius? What’s wrong?” Came the sound of Irene’s voice.

“I… I don’t think I can tell you…” Cornelius’s voice cracked as he spoke. “I don’t think I can ever explain…”

“Don’t be silly, you know you can tell me anything. We’re married, after all! Come on, why don’t you let me in and we can talk this over?”

Cornelius thought about this suggestion for a moment. It did seem to be the best option available to him; there was no way he could face running away from the love of his life after he had just married her. And maybe if he told her about the fizzing sensation, she might be able to help him find a solution to the problem. So he got up and unlocked the door.

“Now don’t tell me,” she said as soon as she saw his face, his eyes still red from crying, “you’re nervous about making love, aren’t you? I bet nobody’s ever told you what to do once you’re married. How sweet and innocent you are!”

“Making love? But that’s just kissing and cuddling! I meant about con… consu… consummation… or - or whatever it’s called…”

“Oh no, you don’t need to worry - consummation and making love are the same thing. But it’s a bit more than just kissing…”

 

Cornelius sat on Irene’s lap on the middle of the luxury double bed, while she brushed his hair.

“What lovely curls you have,” Irene said. “I’d always thought your hair looked soft, and I’m glad to have been proven right.”

Already Cornelius was starting to relax. The tension in his muscles was beginning to loosen, and he no longer felt like he was going to be sick. “Is this what consummation is?” He asked.

“No, we have to do a bit more than this. I’m just trying to help you calm down so that you don’t get overwhelmed. How about I rub your shoulders?”

The feeling of Irene’s hands massaging his shoulder and neck area made him gasp and shiver. It was good, but it felt like it wouldn’t be long before it became  _ too _ good.

“Is it too much?” Irene asked. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I like it, but… maybe if you told me a bit more about what consummation is, then I’d feel less worried.”

“Of course. Well, it has to involve… a certain part of your body.”

“Which part? If it’s my lips, then I don’t mind kissing you again. I’ll kiss you all day if you want me to.”

“No, it’s… what’s in between your legs.”

Cornelius’s body went rigid. “What?! But that’s… that’s private! Nobody’s seen it since I was a baby!”

Wrapping her arms around him for reassurance, Irene said, “Cornelius, when two people get married, it means that they trust each other completely. You can show me any part of your body, and not worry that I will judge you. Doesn’t holding me, and having me hold you, feel really good?”

“Yes, it does. It feels wonderful!”

“Then, I can guarantee that me holding you down there will feel even better.”

For a long a long time Cornelius said nothing, thinking this over. The thought of having Irene hold such a private part of his body made his heart beat faster than ever, but was it actually out of anxiety, or out of… something else? A new emotion that he couldn’t find the words to describe. Perhaps it was the right thing for her to touch him down there after all.

“What about if I do it slowly?” Irene asked. “I’ll move my hand down there as slow as you want, and if you don’t like it you can tell me to stop.”

Taking a deep breath, Cornelius said, “All right then. But… could you do it as gently as you can?”

“Of course.” Irene said.

She moved her right hand down his chest, then down his stomach, slow and delicate like sunlight filtering across a freshly cleaned room. His chest felt firm and flat, but his stomach felt soft and cuddly. After several minutes, her hand reached the waistband of his trousers. Irene couldn’t resist slipping her hand underneath to feel the soft skin of Cornelius’s thigh fold.

Cornelius jumped and made one of his noises. “Stop!” He said. “I need to… I need to control it…”

“Control what?” Irene asked.

“I don’t know why, but whenever you touch a sensitive part of me, I start to feel all peculiar. It’s like a wave of… of chemicals, shooting through my body. When that happens, I have to take some deep breaths and wait for it to go away. But if you were to continue all the way down, I don’t think I’d be able to control myself.”

“Oh, Cornelius!” Irene almost laughed out loud. “That feeling, you’re not  _ supposed _ to control it! You have to relax and let it take over. It’s natural to feel like that when I touch you there.”

“But… I don’t think you’d want to see the state I’d get in. My cheeks would get all flushed and I wouldn’t be able to stop making noises.”

“...Which would be adorable!” Irene couldn’t resist kissing the back of his neck. “Now you’ve made me curious. I want to see what kind of noises you can make!”

“Are you… are you sure? I don’t think I’ll even be able to speak!”

“But won’t it make you feel good? Marriage is about making each other feel good, and I want to do that for you.”

“Hmm...” Cornelius fiddled with the left sleeve of his shirt with his opposite hand.

“I can promise you,” Irene said, moving her hand back over his chest, “once you’ve done it, you’ll be wanting to do it again and again. That’s how good it’ll feel for you. And it’ll feel good for me, too. You’ll be making me really happy.”

Again, Cornelius was silent for a short while. Then at last, he said, “All right. I still have no idea what to do, though. You’ll have to show me.”

“Of course. Now, why don’t you lie down on the bed and I’ll have a look at you.”

Once Cornelius was comfortable lying down with his head rested on the pillows, Irene began to unbutton his shirt. His clavicle was sharp, his chest was flat and his stomach was soft. Irene couldn’t resist giving it a squish with her hand.

“Oh Cornelius, that’s  _ adorable _ . What a handsome man you are.” She then reached towards one of his nipples. “Can I touch this? It’ll make you feel really good, and you don’t need to control anything that your body does.”

After a moment of consideration, Cornelius nodded.

With her thumbs, Irene rolled the tips of Cornelius’s nipples. They were soft and delicate, like ripe cherries in late spring. When she noticed that he was clenching his jaw, she said, “Don’t worry, it’s healthy to let your moans out. I want to hear how gorgeous your voice sounds when you’re being pleasured.”

Hesitantly Cornelius relaxed his muscles. Then his eyes closed and a symphony of desperate moans tumbled out of his mouth as Irene continued to tease him. “Uhh…  _ uhh… _ so… so good…” He gasped, looking cute enough to eat.

“You like that?” Irene teased. “Then how about I do  _ this _ …” And with one hand she started stroking the fold of his thigh.

Cornelius made another of his noises, body shuddering in response to a kind of pleasure he had never dreamed he would be able to feel. “Can’t…” he said through gritted teeth, “...can’t control it…”

“You don’t need to control it, my love.” Irene soothed. “Just let it take over.”

And this time, he let it.

And his chest heaved as he produced the lewdest, most adorable moans yet. His cheeks turned the colour of rose petals and tears started to well up in his eyes.

Irene’s hand travelled even further downwards, stopping for only a moment to stroke the soft curls of his pubic hair. When she found him, she couldn’t help letting out a gasp of her own.

“Oh  _ my _ , Cornelius! You’re enormous!”

It was true; he was almost seven and a half inches long, and almost as thick as her wrist.

“Wh… what?” Cornelius panted, unsure of what she meant.

“You’re… down here, you’re… huge! Most men are only about five inches, and yours is well over seven!”

“Really? I didn’t even know they came in different sizes. Is that a good thing for it to be big?”

“Of course! It means there’s even more of you to love! Come on, now I have to have you inside me!”

Eyes widening, Cornelius said, “ _ Inside _ you? What do you mean?”

“You’ll see.” Irene smiled. “You’re going to feel a lot of heat and pressure, but it’ll be even better than what you’re feeling now. And this time, don’t try to control anything. Just let your body’s needs take over.”

So Irene lifted up her skirt, and guided him inside her.

Once he was in, his jaw dropped and his eyes almost rolled back into his head.

“Is it good?” Irene asked.

Cornelius looked like he was trying to respond, but had lost the ability to form any words.

“Do you want me to continue?”

With his mouth still open, he gave a nod.

She began to ride him, slowly and gently, rocking her hips and caressing his chest with her hands. It appeared that all form of coherent thought had left Cornelius’s brain, and all he could do was whine and moan like a needy puppy.

“So cute,” Irene breathed, running a hand through his curls. “Such a pretty boy. How lucky I am to have married you!”

“ _ Uhhh… _ ” Was the only form of response that Cornelius could make.

While she moved herself up and down, she leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his nose. She had always loved how small and round it was, like a perfect little button. Then an idea came to her, which she couldn’t resist acting upon. She parted her lips and sucked on his nose, feeling its squishy softness with her tongue. It had such an innocent shape, like a tiny mushroom growing in a field in early autumn.

Removing her lips with a popping sound, she said, “What a sweet nose you have. Your whole body is like a work of art!”

She then moved her hands over his stomach, and it softness was comparable to that of the bedsheets that surrounded them both. “Are you nearly there?” She cooed. “Is it starting to build up?”

All Cornelius had to do was look at her, and Irene could tell from his eyes alone that he was close.

“Come on,” She said, “Let it come out. No need to hold back, it can’t stay in forever.”

That was when Cornelius made the loudest noise yet, hips bucking as Irene felt a hot liquid shoot inside her. She continued to ride him, gazing at the face he made with pure, untainted affection. His tongue stuck out and his eyes watered, but even when he was like this, she felt a love for him that was stronger than anything she had ever felt for a man before.

After almost twenty seconds, Cornelius’s orgasm ended and he began to soften inside her. He opened his eyes and smiled awkwardly.

“That,” Irene said, taking his hands in her own, “was the sweetest sight I have ever seen.”

Cornelius took a moment to find his voice again, then said, “Thank you. To think that all my life I had never known such a feeling of pleasure existed!”

“Of course, you reached your climax before I could. Would you like me to show you how to pleasure me?”

Eyes lighting up once again, he said, “Yes, please do! I want nothing more than to make you feel loved. Is it difficult to do?”

“Don’t worry, it’s easy once you get the hang of it. And I know you’ll look even cuter with your face between my legs!”

Once Cornelius had helped Irene to orgasm, they lay together for a long time in each other’s arms. They said nothing, only enjoyed each other’s company. For there was no rush to do anything; they had their whole married life ahead of them.


End file.
